parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DonaldDuckRockz: Destiny Spyro
Ash - Boomer (Skylanders) *Tory - Zap (Skylanders) *Pikachu - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Plusle - Jaq (Cinderella) *Minun - Gus (Cinderella) *May - Chill (Skylanders) *Max - Doki *Brock - King Dedede (Kirby Dream Land Returns) *Mario - Pop Fizz (Skylanders) *Luigi - Camo (Skylanders) *Yoshi - Randy Boggs (Monsters University) *Toad - Young Mike (Monsters University) *Deoxys - Spyro (Skylanders) *Rayquaza - Mushu (Mulan) *Deoxys Ash - Legendary Boomer (Skylanders) *Deoxys Tory - Legendary Zap (Skylanders) *Munchlax - Rex (Toy Story) *Sackboy - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Kratos - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Medusa - Megara (Hercules) *Wreck-It Ralph - Genie (Aladdin) *Fix-It Felix - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Vannelope von Schweetz - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Strawberry Shortcake - Gabi (Doki) *Sergeant Calhoun - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bowser - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bowser Jr - Tepig *Trouble Bruin - Jafar (Aladdin) *Trouble Bruin's Minions - Ice Vultures (Legends of Chima) *Black Rayquaza - Garmaddon Dragon (Ninjago) *Solid Snake - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) *Zero Suit Samus - Cynder (Skylanders) *Dr. Mario - Heliolisk *Baby Seal - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Seals & Walruses - Penguins (Happy Feet) *VID Robots - Triangles That Resemble Butterflies (Fantasia 2000) *VID Robots Busting Kratos - Black Triangles That Resemble Bats (Fantasia 2000) *Hamburger and Hot Dog Robot - Chunk (Toy Story 3) *Other Animals - Tuck & Roll, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (A Bug's Life/The Swan Princess/Disney) *Pelicans - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Seagulls - Birds (Brother Bear) *Crows - Crows (The Secret of Kells) *Little Boy - Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblu) *Dog - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Gerry the Giant Cobra - Jo (The Cobra King) *Luma - Victini *The Pink Panther - Timon (The Lion King) *Squirtle - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Serperior - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Blastoise - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Blaziken - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Torkoal - Camerupt a.k.a. Humpeii *Lakitu - Zazu (The Lion King) *Pete - Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Sceptile - Simba (The Lion King) *Crawdaunt - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ivysaur - Spike (The Land before Time) *Combusken - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Beautifly - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Piplup - Platypus (Diego's Ultimate Rescue) *Magnezone - MegaKabuterimon (Digimon) *Giratina - Aladar (Dinosaur (2000)) *Regigigas - Grimlock (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Ludicolo - Uncle Scrooge McDuck (Disney) *Swampert - Sam (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Forretress - Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Houndoom - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Vivillon - Zavi Zumbuddy (Webkinz) *Pupcake - Jess (Guess with Jess) *Cy-Bug - Manny (Ice Age) *Sea Lions - Primeval Creatures (overcasted) *Giga Bowser - Emboar *Officer Jenny - Gearshift (Skylanders) *Animals - African Animals (The Lion King) *Flying Animals - Storks (Dumbo) *Rhinoceroses - Rhino Madam Mim, Rhino Legend Beast, and Rhinoceros (The Sword in the Stone/Legends of Chima/Penguins of Madagascar) *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur (2000)) *Ogre - Mungus (Legends of Chima) *Geodudes - Raven Warriors (Legends of Chima) *King Boo - Blackout (Skylanders) *Charizard - Greymon (Digimon) *Monkey - Chimchar *Cobra - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Sea Animals - Turtles (Finding Nemo) *Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Celebi - Tinker Bell *WipEout Racers - Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissile, and Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Pterodactyl - Ridley (Metroid) *Dragon - Flashwing (Skylanders) *Stegosaurus - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Baby Stegosauruses - Gorillas (Tarzan) Category:DonaldDuckRockz Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Movies